


NewOtherstide

by stcrmpilot



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Audio: Gallifrey: Time War 2, Sexual Content, eggnog-based shenanigans, ficmas day 6 except it's two days late, no angst at all surprisingly i gave the boy a break to celebrate, only little implied spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrmpilot/pseuds/stcrmpilot
Summary: In light of their new situation, Romana introduces Narvin to an old Earth tradition.
Relationships: Narvin/Romana II
Kudos: 10





	NewOtherstide

**Author's Note:**

> Does eggnog is sin? The answer come out

“Romana…” Narvin hesitates. “Now I’m sure this is very… creative and all, but are you quite sure you know what you’re doing?”

Kneeling at his side, Romana casts an imperious look down at him. It’s a rather different effect, he thinks, from when she used to do it in the Panopticon, possibly owing to the altered dress code. His cheeks warm involuntarily and he resists the urge to pull the covers over himself. 

“Narvin,” she says, in a tone that makes it clear he’s in for a bout of sarcasm. “What exactly, pray tell, do you think I must know?”

Narvin eyes the glass in her hand with renewed suspicion. It’s full of a thick, off-white liquid, which Romana procured from a store on an early human colony world after trying and failing to recreate it with the TARDIS’s food replicator. He’s pretty sure it’s some sort of alcoholic dairy product. It’s quite revolting. He doesn't know why he agreed to this. 

“Well, what’s the point?” he asks. “If you want to drink it, just drink it.”

“The point is most certainly not to drink it.”

“It’s a drink,” he points out.

“Really?” Romana feigns shock. 

Narvin sighs. 

“The point…” She looks at the glass, and frowns slightly. “Well, the point is more the… licking it off, you know, not the actual _thing_ you’re… licking off. You know.”

Narvin doesn't think he does. He studies the drink again, tries to imagine it spilling over his chest and stomach, and wrinkles his nose. Then he dutifully continues to the bit where Romana licks it off. That’s a little more favourable to him, so he decides to give her the benefit of the doubt for a moment longer. 

He makes a skeptical noise. “Why can’t I do it then?” he asks. 

“You want to? I didn’t think you’d like it.” Romana offers him the glass and flops back onto the bed, watching as he sits up to sniff at the concoction. 

“What is it?” he says dubiously. He takes a tiny sip and lets it sit on his tongue, debating whether or not it tastes good. 

“Eggnog.”

“What?” he squeaks. He wipes his mouth and tongue off on the back of his hand. “There are eggs in that?”

“No!” Romana hesitates. “Well… yes, but they’re cooked.”

Narvin coughs. “Why?”

She shrugs. “Ask Braxiatel. He brought me some last year.”

“I don’t like it,” he decides. 

“Well, give it back then.” 

He obliges. Apparently hoping the alcohol will give her patience, Romana takes a long drink from the glass before setting it on the nightstand and pushing him back down with a hand on his chest, straddling his hips to keep him there. He cringes at the thought of swallowing the mixture. 

“You’re not exactly helping to set a mood, you know,” murmurs Romana, sweeping her hair back as she leans down to capture his lips in a kiss. His arms settle around her without a conscious thought, most of his attention occupied by the taste of her, vanilla sweetness and fragrant spices mingled with just a lingering hint of ethanol. He revises his opinion, slightly; it’s not the _worst_ thing he’s tasted. 

“ _I’m_ not helping?” he says, once she pulls away. His hand strokes through her hair as she turns her attention to the side of his throat, shivering at the scrape of her teeth on his skin. “You’re the one who insisted on bringing that stuff.”

“You agreed,” she mumbles into his neck. “Are you done being difficult?”

Narvin finds it a bit unfair, the way she’s moving against him, her hand sliding over his chest as she nips gently at the sensitive hollow of his shoulder. She’s trying to distract him into submission, he knows, so he attempts to lever his leg up and flip her over, only to have her hook her heel over the edge of the mattress and hold herself fast. With a little noise of complaint (or wanting—he’s not quite sure yet) he gives up and falls limp beneath her. It really is getting alarming, he thinks, how easily she’s capable of changing his mind.

“Fine,” he sighs, even though he knows it’s a bit pointless to feign indifference now. “Get on with it, then.”

Romana sits up, smiling smugly down at him. “See?” she says, reaching for the glass. “It’s not the end of the world to try new things.”

“I’ll be all sticky,” he grumbles, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. 

“Oh dear,” she says drily. “We’ll have to get you in the shower. How terrible.”

“And the sheets,” he points out. “You’ll have to change them.”

“Oh, yes. Now do shut up, Narvin.”

“And–” He yelps as Romana unceremoniously pours a good half of the remaining contents on his chest, and glares up at her. “That’s cold!”

She laughs, stretching herself languorously over top of him. “Shall I warm you up, then?” she purrs, and makes a great show of licking a drop of eggnog from the side of his rib cage. He swallows hard. 

“Oh,” he manages. “Well…” He clears his throat. “All’s in order, I suppose. But– but I want my objections noted.”

Romana grins, far too endearingly for his good, and sets about changing his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [stcrmpilot.tumblr.com](https://stcrmpilot.tumblr.com)!


End file.
